Pain and suffering, all right!
by BadAssBass
Summary: My first ever fic. its the end of season SSX party, but not everything goes to plan...


I do not own any copyrights in any form to SSX tricky or anything like that, I also do not own copyrights to the Okanagan valley in British Colombia (are there copyrights on valleys?), oh and the name Luke Skywalker, and "may the force be with you" don't sue me. Most of the geographical details are correct, but you can't actually see all the way to OK falls from Macintyre bluff, as far as I recall This is my first ever fan fiction so please review but don't be too harsh, please.  
  
Pain and suffering- all right!  
  
Psymon sat on the edge of the enormous bluff, lost in his own thoughts, he wondered about the real important things, like would Wiley coyote ever catch roadrunner? Or would they spend their whole lives just running in circles, chasing and running until one day they were just too old to run. He often sat on top of Macintyre bluff and pondered, he had loved this place ever since he first got on his BMX and just rode up onto the bluff. From here you could get one of the best views in all of British Colombia, all the way down the Okanogan valley, almost from the town of Oliver to Psymons' home town of O.K falls in the other direction. He sat there, engrossed in his own thoughts for a long time, he didn't notice the several groups of hikers coming up and down the mountain, all wondering what this crazy kid was doing, sitting on the edge of the bluff, ignoring everything and everyone who came near (not that any of them where brave or stupid enough to get close to the almost 200 foot drop), but then he heard something that made him really sit up "See anything new?" came an always-welcome voice in his head "ZOE!" Psymon shouted suddenly snapping out of his trance-like state and looking at her with a slightly puzzled expression on his face "Why are you here?" "Everyone was worried about where you had got to, you're missing quite a party." every year the SSX boarders had an end-of-season party, each year going to a different riders home town and staying for as long as the party lasted (normally around two weeks) "no-one cares where Psymon is, no-one except you" he said hanging his head down. "We all care, we all have rivalries on the track, but we leave them behind after the race, now come back down, its not the same without you." She put her hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face her. Her pretty face was slightly red from the hike up to the bluff, and her dyed red and black hair was blowing in the wind. "Besides, you've got one of the last six-packs with you" she smiled warmly, which Psymon returned, before staring down at the empty bottles around him "whoopsie, looks like you're a bit late for that." He said, with an apologetic look on his face. "Come on lets go back, but I ain't walking, so either I steal your bike or I ride back standing on your trick nuts." "If you think you can handle it." he said with a sparkle in his eye "I never back down from a challenge." She retorted with the same glint, so they both got on his bike and ripped down the trail back to the road as fast as Psymon could pedal.  
  
They reached the party in a fraction of the time it had taken to get to the bluff, but when they got there it was almost as if they had never left, the music was still just as loud, the food was still just as burned, if a little colder and although the sun was starting to set there was no sign of anyone stopping even to catch their breath. When they arrived Seeiah was the first to greet them back "Hey you, now where did you two get off to? Alone up a mountain together" she added the last part raising her eyebrows, which you would probably not have been able to see, if she had any hair. "It was nothing like that." said Zoë with an air of finality, but Seeiah was not about to be discouraged "uh-huh, you just keep saying that." She finished her sentence and span on her heel and strutted her way back towards the party Psymon could see what Zoë meant about how the old rivalries had been forgotten, Elise was sitting in a corner, sniggering with Marisol and Seeiah, even Luther was in the spirit of things, hefting himself around on the patio, which was doubling up as a dance floor at the time. Eddie was heroically battling with the controls on the propane barbecue, occasionally sending spectacular jets of flame into the air. Mac and JP were both freestyling on the record decks. Moby and Kaori were talking animatedly to each other about something, Psymon didn't catch what, he also suspected he didn't care much. While Marty and Brodi were warily watching Luther, who now looked close to collapse. When Moby noticed that Psymon was back he leapt up from the foldaway deckchair he was sitting on and jogged over "hey mate, great party! Where have you been?" Psymon thought for a moment before answering, this was after all the only time anyone on the SSX circuit had been nice to him, except of course Zoë, before saying slowly, "I was thinking, very smart guy, I am." Then he grinned as wide as he could. Moby seemed to appreciate the irony and chuckled good naturedly, before adding, "that you are, mate, that you are." suddenly Psymon caught a glimpse of something small behind Moby, and it took him a while to figure out what it was. When he did finally realize, he took a deep breath and bellowed "KAORI!" the small shape let out an involuntary squeak and scuttled out in front of him, looking at the ground and shifting nervously before saying "hi Psymon.. How are you" in possibly the quietest voice he had ever heard. Psymon, much to everyone's shock, grasped the small girl in a huge bear hug and span around before shouting "Just peachy ducky." She looked slightly shaken, but giggled nonetheless, "wow. Zoë was right, everybody doesn't hate you" said the tattoo on his back he talked to sometimes..  
  
Later that night when the party had died down slightly and the only people who were still energetic and sober enough to dance were Seeiah and Marisol who where still gyrating as enthusiastically as they had many hours ago. Everyone else had splintered into small groups of two or three people and were sitting around talking inside Psymons' house when he got back from the gas station in the nearest town, OK falls to get some food. (The gas station was one of very few shops in OK falls, and the only one open which sold food, the only other open shops being the fudge shop and the Christmas shop.) Psymon came in and glanced around before shouting "I GOT FOOD FOR ALL" and dropping the armfuls of candy bars, and pockets full of other snacks and backpack full to the brim with beer cans and orange juice for Brodi. As everyone dived for the snacks he noticed someone was missing "where's Zoë" he casually asked, looking around, as he looked he saw that people were staring at the floor and avoiding eye contact with him in general, he just grinned, adding "well if your gonna be like that I'll look for her myself" Psymon started searching around the room, under chairs and in draws before seeing that Marty glanced at the door to the garage then at Psymon, with the look of a rabbit in headlights he attempted to stammer an explanation "I. we. umm uh" he said looking around for assistance. Psymon sneaked up to the door opened it slowly and quietly "I'll really give Zoë a shock" he thought, but when the door was open and he sneaked through he was the one who was shocked, there on the old couch in the middle of the garage was Zoë and Moby sitting together with their backs to the door "hey loosen up baby" said Moby sliding closer to Zoë "no..." she feebly replied. Psymon, too shocked to speak, just stood and watched as they moved their heads closer. inching closer, as their lips touched Psymon let out an incredible, unearthly wail and dived at Moby, flying into him with all his weight, sending them both heavily to the ground. Psymon quickly got up, screaming "get up you piece of crap, get up!" as Moby pulled himself off the ground and to his feet Psymon threw an unstoppable punch into the side of Moby's head, sending him reeling back into some old sports equipment and to the ground, out cold. Psymon started walking for the door, when Kaori of all people stood in his way and shouted "Psymon, STOP." "Cute." said Psymon just as he pushed the small Japanese girl away with a movement of his hand, ignoring the cries for him to stop from all the other competitors Psymon just kept walking, gaining speed as he went through the front door and down the driveway, breaking into a full on run when he reached the road.  
  
Sprinting as fast as he could possibly go, Psymon tried to outrun all the things that had let to this, all the pain and suffering, his accident, the death of his parents, his inability to be accepted, he just ran, to the only place he could think to go. It was the second time Psymon had sat on top of the bluff that night, only this time it seemed like a totally different place, dark, cold and forbidding. Although Psymon had never worn a jacket since his accident, even when boarding in the frozen reaches of Alaska, he felt very cold tonight. He felt so angry and betrayed, tears of frustration and pain ran freely down his cheeks. He heard footsteps crunching on the stone and rock behind him, and without turning he said "get the hell away from me, whoever you are, before I break all the bones in your body" "Psymon, calm down" said a rather high pitched voice, which he really wasn't expecting. He turned to see Kaori standing, shivering next to him. "They have taken Moby to the hospital, they think it's a concussion and a broken jaw, you hit him really hard" "look at me Kaori, do I look like I care what happens to some bastard who makes me get like this, crying like a baby, I'm PATHETIC" he shouted the last word so loud it echoed all around the valley. Psymon stood up. "I really care for Zoë, probably more than I care about me, how can she really not notice how I feel? AGGH!" Psymon buried his face in his hands before adding "you had better go, its gonna get real cold soon." Kaori looked at him, shuffled up to him and gave him a quick hug, she only came up to his chest, but he appreciated the gesture of friendship. She turned and started walking, before adding "come down soon, the foods still warm" psymon turned back to the view, really paying attention for the first time in a while, really letting himself go staring at the natural beauty "jeez", he thought "I must really be going soft." All of a sudden another voice came from behind him "mind if I join you" came a smooth smug-sounding voice. "Hi Brodi" said Psymon reluctantly "really is a great view huh?" "Yes, I always enjoy taking in the spectacle of mother nature" Psymon had tried very hard not to hit Brodi for being far too smug, but he was really pushing it now "As much as I can empathise with you, you really shouldn't have let your anger control you, I suggest you meditate to help you calm down." Psymon smiled slightly "meditate? Who are you meant to be? Luke Skywalker?" Brodi looked slightly annoyed by the notion that he would follow such a phony religion "laugh all you want my friend, Buddhism might help you find the true path to enlightenment, but now I feel it is my time to leave." "Yeah" said Psymon "may the force be with you." "Buddhism?" He thought, "What sort of a moron does he take me for? And why in the hell did he leave?" his thoughts were answered by a voice behind him. "Hey Psy" normally this voice would comfort him in times like this, but now it was the cause of all his problems "I have nothing to say to you." He said, not turning to face her, instead he tried to keep himself from screaming at the top of his lungs. Zoë meanwhile had no problems speaking "I don't know why you went all crazy-go-nuts back there, well more than usual anyway." She looked at him slightly side on, stepped up and stroked his hair "what's the matter, eh babe? You can tell me." "That's the worst part" he replied. "You ARE the problem, and I want to tell you, more than anything I've ever wanted to tell anyone anything before, but I cant." "You can tell me anything, you know that." Psymon was starting to sweat "umm ok, I.I love you" he finished his sentence and held his breath for the reply. she looked at him slightly strangely and said "your kidding, right? I mean, you. me. us. I." Psymon cut in "NO I AM NOT KIDDING, I LOVE YOU! WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT! ARRRGH!" he finished his sentence, dropped onto his knees and looked up at her for the first time since she had arrived, and saw she was shaking and crying "oh my god" he said "oh my god, you love him, that English bastard!" but Zoë was silently shaking her head "no, I do love you, I thought you didn't like me" he got up form his knees, moved closer to her. And as the sunlight broke over Macintyre bluff they kissed, hoping for it to never end.  
  
The End  
"Aww crap" said Luther, looking at the couple on the ridge "We're too late 'cause of you!" "Hey don't blame me" retorted JP "if you hadn't of taken so long climbing up here." "Don't you start that with me boy, or ill whoop your ass six ways from Sunday."  
So there you have it, my first ever fanfic I know it was a bit Uber-cheesy at the end but hey I'm tired I've spent a lot of time on this thing and I hope you like it so please send me feedback oh and sorry about the lack of chapters, but I wrote it all on one document and cant b bothered to split it up Oh and Psymons' parents might not actually be dead, I just put that there for dramatic effect 


End file.
